minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Fan Story part 3: The Invasion.
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WE STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THE NETHER, THEY'LL BURN US DOWN LIKE FLINT AND STEEL ON A TREESTUMP!" The king shouted at Jill and the rest of her gang. "ESPECIALLY YOU JILL, IF YOU HADN'T HAVE SNUCK OUT, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! IF YOU SURVIVE THIS THEN YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 5 YEARS, AND I WON'T EVER LET YOU SEE THESE GUYS AGAIN!" The king yelled in pure rage. Jill started to cry, Mason tried to comfort her. "Leave Jill alone dude, it's not her fault! Alex from Barron was the one who contacted The Nether!" Becky told him. "I don't believe you." The king said. Becky had enough of the king, she then walked over and punched him hard in the face, TWICE, The King then fell over. "Wow." Winslow said, amazed that Becky had the guts to sock the king. He then got up, he had a black eye now, the mark from Becky's fist could clearly be seen on his eye. The king then pulled out an enchanted diamond sword. "I knew I should have executed you all..." He said. Then the first Ghast came out of the portal. The army of The Nether spilled out from the large Nether portal, the army consisted of Wither Skeletons, Humans and Villagers wearing fireproof armour, and Ghasts that were piloted. It was total and complete chaos, The Nether's soldiers broke into people's houses and pulled the inhabitants out, the other Nether soldiers fought off the soldiers trying to defend Aranda, and the people who rode on the Ghasts commanded their giant mounts to shoot fire at anything not made of or harder than cobblestone, they also threw TNT at the sturdier buildings, including the castle. "UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH... STOP BLOWING UP MY KINGDOM!" The King shouted, he then ran into the castle. "Well, so much for his company." The Lever scoffed angrily. "What are we gonna do... What are we gonna do... WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Maddy panicked. "Stop being a baby." Steve retorted. "Maddy, it's okay, if we defend, we'll all be fine." Jill told Maddy, which seemed to calm her down slightly. "Guys, we need a plan, we have 3 options, 1. We try and fight off our attackers. 2. We surrender. 3. We evacuate the kingdom." Mason told the others. "I say we fight." Order said, pulling out her sword. They looked around at the soldiers trying to defend the kingdom who where being easily crushed by The Nether's soldiers. "Yeah, we can't do that... Their army is too powerful..." Mason replied. "What about surrendering? That seems reasonable, they could let us live." Becky suggested. "Dude, The Nether's leader has been known to torment people who surrender to him." Mason told her. "I guess evacuation is the only real option then." Ender said. "Yes, but we will have to leave with nothing but what we have now, it's too dangerous to even go back for a minute." Mason told everyone. "We can't leave now! Our pets are still at the house!" Wolf shouted. "Wolf you can't go back, it's too dangerous!" Lnerd told him, pleading him to stay. "No, I'm going to save our pets." Wolf said in response. He then ran in the direction of the house, he swerved in time to dodge a fireball from a Ghast. "I'M COMING GERALD!" He yelled. "What are we going to do now?" Winslow asked. "Wait for him to come back?" Jesse asked. "Bad idea, we should try to defend the residents." Mason suggested. "You said yourself their army is too powerful." The Lever retorted. Then they heard the cry of a Ghast behind them, they tried to turn around... But it was too late... The Ghast shot it's fireball right behind them, it crashed into the ground behind the gang and sent them flying into a heavily damaged building, some of them were hurt badly, but nobody was killed, which was fortunate. Jill got up, she saw Steve next to her, who was also getting up. "Everyone, STAY DOWN, maybe the Ghast will think it killed us." Jill whispered to the others. "Good job there Ghasty!" The Ghast pilot said, he was a scruffy man who was wearing raggedy clothing with a few patches of armour, he wore black boots and white gloves. "Now go and try to find any survivors." The Ghast pilot ordered his giant mount. The Ghast searched the rubble to try and find any members of the gang who may have survived. The gang hid under whatever they could find, although they couldn't fit in most of their hiding spots, especially Jill, who's legs were sticking out from a broken wall. The Ghast and the pilot noticed Jill, and then saw one of her legs MOVE. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" The Pilot shouted. The Ghast was about to fire at Order and the survivors around her, but then somebody shot The Ghast with an arrow. It was Wolf, and he brought Larry, Gerald and Paul with him. "Wolf! Thank goodness you and the animals survived!" Lnerd said happily. "GUYS! GET AWAY FROM THIS AREA, I'll take care of The Ghast...." Wolf told the others. The Ghast pilot was clearly angry that Wolf had shot the Ghast, his face started to turn red. "FIRE AT THE MORON WITH THE LLAMA!" The Ghast pilot shouted. "I don't think so." Wolf said, he took out his sword and deflected the fireball right back at The Ghast, which killed it instantly. The pilot then fell to the ground. "NOOO! MY GHAST! YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" The pilot shouted. "Go get him Gerald." Wolf said to Gerald. Gerald made a braying noise in agreement, he then chased after the Ghast pilot, who had no weapons, Gerald spat at the pilot, his spit hit the pilot everytime he spat, the pilot ran away in fear, only to be killed in a nearby explosion after an anvil was dislodged and fell on his head. Wolf and the pets ran to the others. "Are you guys okay?" Wolf asked. "We're not dead." Jill answered. Larry ran to The Lever, and Paul flew over to Ender. "Thank goodness you're okay Larry, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had gotten killed!" The Lever said to his pet. Larry growled happily as his master pet him under the neck. "Okay guys, if we are going to run away from the kingdom, we need a plan, where are we going to go?" Ender asked. "We could run to the Farlands." Jesse suggested. "Too far." Mason told Jesse. "What about RedstoniaBoomTown?" Lnerd asked. "God no." Mason replied. "Well there are some neutral territories out there, it would take a while to get there, but we could make it." Jill suggested. "Yeah, I've heard the coastal territories have some beautiful beaches." Mason said in agreement. "What about all the other residents here? They'll die! And your parents Jill!" Winslow told everyone. "Well I could care less about what happens to my dad, but I'm kind of worried about my mom... I will admit." Jill replied. "Don't say that about your dad, I know he's a horrible man, but I'm sure he loves you, deep down he must have some passion for you." Maddy said. "Shut up Maddy." Steve demanded. "Hey! Maddy was just trying to be nice Steve." Lnerd said, scolding Steve. "Well, I guess you're right Maddy, but wait... Why should I trust you? You were rude to me!" Jill said. "The only reason I did that was because The Creepers threatened to kick me out of the group, I swear I would never hurt you Jill... And also because they threatened to take Pup away from me, which is what they did at the party." Maddy said. "But what about my Wither Skull? You stole it from me!" The Lever scoffed. Larry growled at Maddy. "Dude, it was a fake skull! It was just a normal skeleton skull coloured with black ink!" Maddy said. "Prove it." The Lever told her. Maddy then pulled out the skull from her inventory, and wiped its face with her leather jacket, it revealed a white skeleton skull underneath. "Oh, okay." The Lever said. "But what about my wheat? You stole wheat from my farm a few weeks ago!" Becky yelled. "The only reason I stole it was so I could make you this!" Maddy said, pulling out a cake from her inventory, she then passed the cake to Becky. "Thanks?" Becky said, taking the cake. "And my totem of undying! You threw it in lava!" Lnerd said. "Oh, that was supposed to be a prank, I'm so sorry Lnerd, I didn't mean for it to fall into the lava, here, I went to the trouble of getting you a new one!" Maddy told Lnerd, passing her a new totem. "And, you set me on fire! And my buddy Gerald too! His wool still smells a little smoky!" Wolf said. Gerald brayed in agreement, and seemed to be preparing to spit at Maddy. "That was an accident, an honest mistake, and I really am sorry for that Wolf, I should have chose a better place to fire the fireworks." Maddy said to him. "Well, should we trust you? You WERE the leader of The Creepers after all." Mason asked. "I never wanted to hurt you guys, I just wanted to have friends, that's all I wanted, and I wasn't even friends with The Creepers, our "friendship" was more of an agreement then an actual bond!" Maddy told them. "I think we could give her a chance." Jill said. "I'm in for that, I don't like holding grudges, unless somebody did something HORRIBLE, to me, like mock me for how I was born..." Ender said. "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about them Ender, don't listen to them, they might say things like that, but I won't, I can assure you that." Maddy told Ender. "I guess we can give you a chance Maddy, who knows, we all might end up becoming friends." Wolf said. Almost everyone nodded in agreement, except for Order and Steve. "I'm still not too sure about her, but I guess I'll try to be civil with her." Steve told everyone. Then they heard screaming, not the usual screaming of people getting killed by Ghasts and the soldiers of the Nether, but this screaming was close, they turned to look, and they saw Jake, the nice Villager who helped them at the MMRS, he and a female Villager were trying to fight of 5 Wither Skeletons that had Diamond Swords, all Jake and the girl had were wooden swords! "I'm going to help them!" Lnerd said, pulling out her stone sword. "Me too! Come on Larry!" The Lever said, jumping on Larry's back. Larry reared up like a horse and ran towards the Wither Skeletons. Ender, Paul, Becky, Maddy, Jill, and Mason also ran to help while Wolf and Gerald stayed behind with Steve, Jesse, and Order, who had been hurt the most by the Ghast. "It's been a while since I've fought one of these Bone heads!" Lnerd said, sword locked with one of the skeletons. "They sure know how to fight...." Ender said, starting to get tired out. The Wither Skeleton slashed its sword by Ender's shoulder, and nearly decapitated Paul! "BAWK!" He squaked as he quickly ducked down before the sword could cut his plumage. Then one of the Wither Skeletons shot a firework in the sky, it blew up like a flare. "I swear if he called for reinforcements..." The Lever said. Unfortunately, that's what he did, and some more Nether Soldiers came, and fought with all their energy. Jill and Mason both took on a Wither Skeleton, they ended up slashing off its head/skull, the skeleton fell to the ground and poofed into dust, Jill and Mason smiled at each other in triumph. Jake and the female Villager had a hard time defending themselves from The Soldiers and Wither Skeletons. "Are you okay Sis?" Jake asked. "No, I think my sword is going to... NO!" His sister shouted as her wooden sword broke in half. Then something horrific happened. The Wither Skeleton kicked his sister to the ground, Becky ran over to try and help, but before anyone could help, The Wither Skeleton sliced Jake's sister. "Jake..." She said, and then she died, poofed into dust. "MELODIE! NO!!!!!!!" Jake said, tears started to pour from his eyes, and then he went into shock, he fell over, he had fainted. The Wither Skeleton then rose it's sword, preparing to kill Jake. "NOPE!" Becky yelled, she then kicked the Wither Skeleton and knocked it over, Lnerd came to finish the job, knocking the Wither Skeleton over, it took a large amount of damage and poofed into dust. "ALRIGHT SOLDIERS OF THE NETHER, KIDNAP AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE." Somebody from The Nether's army yelled. And with that order, the soldiers and Wither Skeletons started to take the people who they had evicted from their homes, and take them to the large Nether portal, then 2 soldiers with 2.5 block builds took Order and Maddy! They could only watch as their 2 friends were taken to the Nether Portal, the reason the rest of the group wasn't kidnapped was because they were deemed too dangerous for the small group (although they had sent over 2 million soldiers...) to handle, and that a larger group would take them. "HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Order yelled in fear. "I don't want to be fed to a pack of Pigmen!" Maddy screamed. "Alright soldiers, let's take our fresh catches to... THE CRUCIBLE!" The commander yelled. "The CRUCIBLE?" The Lever shouted. "They'll be burned alive!" Lnerd said. "ORDER, MADDY, WE'LL HELP YOU, I PROMISE!" Jill yelled to them as they disappeared through the portal. The Nether's army had left, but the kingdom was in horrible condition, a lot of buildings and houses were reduced to rubble, a large portion of the main city was on fire or destroyed, and a lot of people were homeless and food less, since the soldiers had also destroyed farms and wheat crops. "Guys, we have to go save Order and Maddy!" Mason told them. "How are we going to take on The Crucible? We'll die in there!" Ender panicked. "Guys look, either we go and save our friends, or we die trying to help them, I don't want to stay here with the king." Jesse said. "I agree, he's probably going to kill us all, even me!" Jill agreed. "BAWK! Save them!" Paul Squaked. "If we do go though, we'd have to prepare!" The Lever told them. Larry walked towards some cooked steak and ate it disgustingly. Everyone looked at The Lever, disgusted. "What? He's a carnivore, it's in his nature." The Lever scoffed. "If we are going to prepare, we have to do it now." Becky explained. "Ugh, my head, what happened?" Somebody asked, they turned to see; Jake, he had regained consciousness. "Was that all a dream? I had a dream that The Nether attacked the kingdom and that Melodie was killed by a Wither Skeleton." He said. They all looked at him with saddened faces. "I knew it..." He said, he then started to cry, tears dripping down his large nose and staining his robes. "It's okay Jake, you have us now." Jill told him. "Really?" He asked. "Yes! You lost somebody dear to you, you should have people with you to help you cope with your loss." Jill explained. "Thank you, I might not be much use in fighting though." He said, ashamed. They were about to go to the castle and prepare for their journey, then they heard somebody shouting. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" It was the king, he had several tears on his robes, and he was covered in bruises, he was running towards the group at full speed. "No time for preparing! Hurry guys! You know what will happen if he catches us!" Steve yelled in fear. Everyone ran in the direction of the portal, their legs started to hurt after 10 minutes of running, but they made it up an obsidian staircase that the Nether's soldiers had built, they were at the portal. The king almost caught up with them, but then something exploded in a tower, sending fire arrows everywhere, and one of them caught the King's hair and beard on fire, he screamed in pain and ran away. "Well, are you guys ready for what might be our deaths?" Mason asked. "As always!" Steve said. Everyone else either said yes or nodded. With their hearts pounding with fear in their chests, they walked into the Nether portal... Stay tuned for the preview of Chapter 4! Category:Blog posts